Gundam Versus
Gundam Versus (ガンダムバーサス) is an upcoming video game to be released for the PS4 on July 6th 2017, first revealed at the 2016 Playstation Tokyo Game Show Press Conference and is the fifth generation in the Gundam VS series. It will be released in Japan and Asian territories on July 6th with a North American and European release slated for September 29th. Overview The game features improved graphics and more detailed background destruction and will retain its 2v2 format, although now 3vs3 battles are now possibile. The game still retains its team battle gameplay but will also include modes only possible with the Playstation 4. Along with the standard Boost Step and Boost Dash techniques, a new "Boost Dive" mechanic allows for players to boost downward at will, making combat much more fluid quicker. The Assist mechanic from Gundam Vs Gundam Next has been reworked into Strikers, which allows you to select your own assist unit, with over 180 to unlock and choose, allowing for flexibility in combos. Like the Assists from that game, Striker usage is finite, though it can be replenished by activating Burst. The Burst system has also reverted back to a more simplified form in the form of Blazing Gear and Lightning Gear. Blazing Gear focuses on enhancing melee attributes while Lightning Gear improves lock on range and ranged weaponry. In addition, these Gears not only enhance the user, but their partner as well. Playable Units Mobile Suit Gundam * RX-78-2 Gundam ** Pilot: Amuro Ray *** Alternate Pilots: Ryu Jose ** Unit Cost: 400 * MSN-02 Zeong ** Pilot: Char Aznable ** Unit Cost: 400 * MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type ** Pilot: Char Aznable ** Unit Cost: 200 * MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type ** Pilot: Char Aznable ** Unit Cost: 300 * RX-77-2 Guncannon ** Pilot: Kai Shiden *** Alternate Pilots: Hayato Kobayashi, Ryu Jose, Amuro Ray ** Unit Cost: 300 * RX-75-4 Guntank ** Pilot: Hayato Kobayashi *** Alternate Pilots: Kai Shiden, Ryu Jose, Amuro Ray ** Unit Cost: 200 * MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type (Doan Version) ** Pilot: Cucuruz Doan ** Unit Cost: 200 * MS-07B Gouf ** Pilot: Ramba Ral ** Unit Cost: 300 * MS-09B Dom ** Pilot: Gaia *** Alternate Pilots: Ortega, Mash ** Unit Cost: 200 * YMS-15 Gyan ** Pilot: M'Quve ** Unit Cost: 300 Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam * MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam ** Pilot: Kamille Bidan *** Alternate Pilots: Roux Louka ** Unit Cost: 500 * MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki ** Pilot: Quattro Bajeena *** Alternate Pilots: Beecha Oleg ** Unit Cost: 400 * PMX-003 The O ** Pilot: Paptimus Scirocco ** Unit Cost: 500 * PMX-000 Messala ** Pilot: Paptimus Scirocco ** Unit Cost: 300 * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (AEUG) ** Pilot: Emma Sheen *** Alternate Pilots: Elle Vianno ** Unit Cost: 300 * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (Titans) ** Pilot: Kamille Bidan *** Alternate Pilots: Jerid Messa ** Unit Cost: 300 * RX-110 Gabthley ** Pilot: Mouar Pharaoh *** Alternate Pilots: Jerid Messa ** Unit Cost: 300 * RMS-099 Rick Dias ** Pilot: Apolly Bay ** Unit Cost: 200 * RMS-106 Hizack ** Pilot: Sarah Zabiarov ** Unit Cost: 200 * RMS-108 Marasai ** Pilot: Jerid Messa *** Alternate Pilots: Sarah Zabiarov ** Unit Cost: 200 * MSA-003 Nemo ** Pilot: Fa Yuiry ** Unit Cost: 200 * MSA-005 Methuss ** Pilot: Fa Yuiry ** Unit Cost: 200 Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ * FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam ** Pilot: Judau Ashta ** Unit Cost: 500 * MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam ** Pilot: Judau Ashta ** Unit Cost: 400 * AMX-004 Qubeley ** Pilot: Haman Karn ** Unit Cost: 500 * AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II ** Pilot: Ple Two ** Unit Cost: 300 Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack * RX-93 ν Gundam ** Pilot: Amuro Ray ** Unit Cost: 500 * RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam ** Pilot: Amuro Ray ** Unit Cost: 500 * MSN-04 Sazabi ** Pilot: Char Aznable ** Unit Cost: 500 * MSN-03 Jagd Doga ** Pilot: Gyunei Guss ** Unit Cost: 300 * RGZ-91 Re-GZ ** Pilot: Kayra Su *** Alternate Pilots: Chan Agi, Amuro Ray ** Unit Cost: 200 Mobile Suit Gundam F91 * F91 Gundam F91 ** Pilot: Seabook Arno ** Unit Cost: 400 * XM-05 Berga Giros ** Pilot: Zabine Chareux ** Unit Cost: 300 * XM-07 Vigna Ghina ** Pilot: Cecily Fairchild ** Unit Cost: 200 Mobile Suit Victory Gundam * LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam ** Pilot: Uso Ewin ** Unit Cost: 500 * ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan ** Pilot: Katejina Loos ** Unit Cost: 400 * LM111E02 Gun-EZ ** Pilot: Junko Jenko ** Alternate Pilots: Maheria Meril, Kate Bush, Peggy Lee, Marbet Fingerhat ** Unit Cost: 200 Mobile Suit Gundam Wing * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero ** Pilot: Heero Yuy ** Unit Cost: 500 * XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell ** Pilot: Duo Maxwell ** Unit Cost: 300 * XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai ** Pilot: Trowa Barton ** Unit Cost: 300 * XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai ** Pilot: Quatre Raberba Winner ** Unit Cost: 300 * XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam ** Pilot: Chang Wufei ** Unit Cost: 300 * OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon ** Pilot: Zechs Merquise *** Alternate Pilot: Heero Yuy ** Unit Cost: 500 * OZ-00MS Tallgeese ** Pilot: Zechs Merquise ** Unit Cost: 300 * OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II ** Pilot: Treize Khushrenada ** Unit Cost: 400 Turn A Gundam * SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam ** Pilot: Loran Cehack ** Unit Cost: 500 * CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X ** Pilot: Gym Ghingham ** Unit Cost: 500 * MRC-F20 SUMO (Gold Type) ** Pilot: Harry Ord ** Unit Cost: 400 * AMX-109 Kapool Corin Nander Custom ** Pilot: Corin Nander ** Unit Cost: 300 * AMX-109 Kapool ** Pilot: Sochie Heim *** Alternate Pilot: Miashei Kune ** Unit Cost: 200 * MRC-F20 SUMO ** Pilot: Poe Aijee ** Unit Cost: 200 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED * ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam ** Pilot: Kira Yamato ** Unit Cost: 400 * GAT-X105 Strike Gundam ** Pilot: Kira Yamato ** Unit Cost: 300 * ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam ** Pilot: Rau Le Creuset ** Unit Cost: 400 * GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam ** Pilot: Nicol Amalfi ** Unit Cost: 300 * GAT-X102 Duel Gundam (Assault Shroud) ** Pilot: Yzak Joule ** Unit Cost: 300 * GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam ** Pilot: Shani Andras ** Unit Cost: 300 Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * GN-001 Gundam Exia ** Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei ** Unit Cost: 300 * GN-002 Gundam Dynames ** Pilot: Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy) ** Unit Cost: 300 * GN-003 Gundam Kyrios ** Pilot: Allelujah Haptism ** Unit Cost: 300 * GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins ** Pilot: Johann Trinity ** Unit Cost: 300 * GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei ** Pilot: Michael Trinity *** Alternate Pilot: Ali al-Saachez ** Unit Cost: 300 * GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei ** Pilot: Nena Trinity ** Unit Cost: 300 * SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom ** Pilot: Graham Aker ** Unit Cost: 300 * MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi ** Pilot: Soma Peries ** Unit Cost: 200 * GNX-603T GN-X ** Pilot: Sergei Smirnov *** Alternate Pilots: Soma Peries, Patrick Colasour ** Unit Cost: 200 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam ** Pilot: Banagher Links ** Unit Cost: 500 * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee ** Pilot: Marida Cruz ** Unit Cost: 400 * MSN-06S Sinanju ** Pilot: Full Frontal ** Unit Cost: 500 * MSN-001A1 Delta Plus ** Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas ** Unit Cost: 300 * NZ-666 Kshatriya ** Pilot: Marida Cruz ** Unit Cost: 300 * RGM-96X Jesta ** Pilot: Nigel Garrett *** Alternate Pilots: Daryl McGuinness, Watts Stepney ** Unit Cost: 300 * RGZ-95 ReZEL ** Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas ** Unit Cost: 200 Gundam Reconguista in G * YG-111 Gundam G-Self ** Pilot: Bellri Zenam *** Alternate Pilot: Raraiya Akuparl ** Unit Cost: 400 * MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane ** Pilot: Aida Surugan ** Unit Cost: 300 * CAMS-05 Mack Knife ** Pilot: Mask ** Unit Cost: 300 Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (Fourth Form) ** Pilot: Mikazuki Augus ** Unit Cost: 300 * ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper ** Pilot: Gaelio Bauduin ** Unit Cost: 300 Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team * RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 ** Pilot: Shiro Amada ** Unit Cost: 300 * RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type ** Pilot: Shiro Amada *** Alternate Pilots: Karen Joshua, Terry Sanders Jr. ** Unit Cost: 200 * MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom ** Pilot: Norris Packard ** Unit Cost: 300 Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt * FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt Ver.) ** Pilot: Io Fleming ** Unit Cost: 400 * MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) ** Pilot: Daryl Lorenz ** Unit Cost: 400 Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory * RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern ** Pilot: Kou Uraki ** Unit Cost: 300 * RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" ** Pilot: Kou Uraki ** Unit Cost: 400 * RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" ** Pilot: Anavel Gato ** Unit Cost: 400 * RGM-79N GM Custom ** Pilot: South Burning ** Unit Cost: 200 * RGC-83 GM Cannon II ** Pilot: Chuck Keith ** Unit Cost: 200 Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7 * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth ** Pilot: Tobia Arronax ** Unit Cost: 500 * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai ** Pilot: Kincade Nau ** Unit Cost: 400 * XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai ** Pilot: Zabine Chareux ** Unit Cost: 300 * XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 ** Pilot: Tobia Arronax ** Unit Cost: 400 Mobile Suit Gundam Side Stories * RX-79［G］ SW Slave Wraith ** Pilot: Travis Kirkland ** Unit Cost: 300 * MS-14BR Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type ** Pilot: Vincent Gleissner ** Unit Cost: 300 DLC Units Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready * BN-876-2H Hot Scramble Gundam ** Pilot: Meijin Kawaguchi III ** Unit Cost: 500 Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus ** Pilot: Mikazuki Augus ** Unit Cost: 300 * ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake ** Pilot: Akihiro Altland ** Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * GN-005 Gundam Virtue ** Pilot: Tieria Erde ** Unit Cost: 300 Gundam Reconguista in G *YG-111 Gundam G-Self (Perfect Pack) **Pilot: Bellri Zenam **Unit Cost: 500 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam **Pilot: Mu La Flaga **Unit Cost: 400 Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *NRX-055 Baund Doc **Pilot: Jerid Messa *** Alternate Pilot: Rosamia Badam ** Unit Cost: 400 Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link * RX-80PR Pale Rider ** Pilot: Chloe Croce ** Unit Cost: 400 Gallery Gundam Versus - Poster A.jpg|Poster A with Gundam and Barbatos Gundam Versus - Poster B.jpg|Poster B with ν Gundam and Unicorn Gundam Versus - Poster C.jpg|Poster C with Exia and Full Armor Gundam Gundam Versus - Poster D.jpg|Poster D with Wing Zero and Freedom RX-78-2 Gundam.png|RX-78-2 Gundam RX-93 ν Gundam.png|RX-93 ν Gundam RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam.png|RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type.png|MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type MSN-04 Sazabi.png|MSN-04 Sazabi XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3.png|XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth.png|XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero.png|XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell.png|XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai.png|XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai.png|XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam.png|XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon.png|OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon GN-001 Gundam Exia.png|GN-001 Gundam Exia GN-002 Gundam Dynames.png|GN-002 Gundam Dynames GN-003 Gundam Kyrios.png|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios 15.GN-005 Gundam Virtue.png|GN-005 Gundam Virtue ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (4th Form).png|ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (4th Form) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus.png|ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper.png|ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper BN-876-2H Hot Scramble Gundam.png|BN-876-2H Hot Scramble Gundam Trivia *Gundam Versus will be the second non-Dynasty Warriors game since Gundam Vs Zeta Gundam to be released in the West but the first mainline console game to do so in over a decade. External links https://g-versus.ggame.jp/ Category:Games